A Broken Song For A Broken World
by Kyshin
Summary: Tea is in a car accident and is badly injured. Her dance recital is in a few months and doctors say she may never walk again. With some faith and help from Yami, anything is possible!
1. Chapter 1

**A Broken Song, For a Broken World**

**A/n: Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever shot at a Tea x Yami story. Now, I know what you're all thinking: Eww! Tea! The annoying friendship girl! I am so not reading this! But, please, give it a try. It's not bad I can assure. Besides, I think we've all been a little hard on Tea. Don't you? I mean, sure, she's annoying at times, but she does have her moments where you have to like her. So, here's the summary. And for all you Tea haters, try to be more open minded. I have read many Yami x Tea stories on this site and they have all been very good! I once hated Tea, but now I think she is a decent and well constructed character. (Whoa! Those were some big words I just used! Are you sure this is my Authoresses note, Yami? Yami: Yes. I guess I am rubbing off on you. However, those words are not that big Kyshin…)**

**Summary: Tea's life had been going great. She was doing very well in all her classes, had great friends and was taking extra dance sessions since her big recital was coming up! But one night, Tea and Yami go out roller skating. On the way home, a drunk driver runs a stop sign and comes crashing into the teens. Yami comes out with just a scratch…Tea, however, is not so fortunate. Will the dance show go on or will Tea be stuck in a wheelchair forever? **

**If I Break My Butt…**

"Hey, Tea? What'd you get on that History test?" Yugi asked frowning at his sixty-five. Tea smiled and showed him.

"A Ninety-Eight!" She cheered. "I'm so happy!"

"I got a ninety-seven." Yami says. "Tea got the highest score in our class."

"Really? So, who got the lowest?" Tea sat down next to Yami.

Yami shook his head with a grin and pointed his finger at Joey and Tristan who were accusing the teacher for giving them lousy grades on purpose. "Like we didn't see that one coming!" He chuckled. Tea and Yugi laughed too.

Tea stopped and stared at Yami as he laughed. She blushed. He was so handsome it turned her on. Her flush deepened and she had to look away. He didn't like her that way…did he? Tea thought for a moment. _'Nah. He's just my friend.' _Yami had changed a lot though. Now, they were much closer with him. He wasn't as shy and closed as he was before. He still had a stubborn streak in him though. That was just part of who he was. Tea and the others had to accept his traits, all his traits. The good and the bad…

Suddenly, a bell sounded and everyone ran out the door. "Finally, schools out for the weekend!" Yugi said standing and stretching. "Bye Tea. Oh, and I'm Going to Joey's Yami! See ya tonight! " Yami didn't have time to reply for Yugi was already out of the room. He sighed tiredly.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Tea asked as Yami stood. He shrugged.

"No clue. I'm probably just going to crash for the weekend."

"You tired?"

Yami nodded. "I haven't been sleeping too well for some reason. It's strange…"

Tea bent down to pick up her purse as Yami leaned to pick up his book bag. Their heads hit. "Oww." They both said and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry." Yami blushed.

"It's fine. It's really my fault." Tea apologized while rubbing her head and standing again. To Yami's misfortune, his blush remained. Tea giggled.

"What?"

She shook her head grinning. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Yami gave her an I-don't-believe-you-but-am-too-tired-to-argue look. He decided to change the subject. "So, your recital's coming up soon, huh?" Tea looked back at him and nodded. "Are you nervous?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm terrified!" She kicked a stone as they walked further away from Domino High. Yami smiled.

"Don't be." He winked at her. "I know you'll do great."

Tea smiled. "So, you're coming then?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good." Tea said happily. Then she looked at the ground and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I just remembered that I have a date tonight."

"Oh. And you're unhappy…why?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to stay home and practice my dance routine." Tea sighed again. "Plus, I get the feeling this guy doesn't like me. I think he's just stringing me along…"

"And why would he do that?"

"I don't know." She pulled out her cell. "I'm going to cancel. I'll tell him it's not working out. I just don't trust this guy, Yami." She called and left a message saying she couldn't make it and that the relationship wasn't working out. "There." she smiled. "I feel much better now." Yami smiled back.

"Want to do something tonight?" Yami asked as they came closer to Tea's house. "I know you have dancing and all, but I thought maybe you could take a break and we could see a movie or something." Tea's heart fluttered. Was the Pharaoh asking her out? Probably not, but it wasn't everyday that she got to spend some one on one time with Yami.

Tea's smile brightened. "I'd love that, Yami."

"Great. So, what do you want to do?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Umm…I thought we could see a movie but I don't really know what's playing..."

"Ever gone roller skating, Atem?"

Yami was shocked to hear Tea use his real name. He blushed. "Nope. Is it hard…or painful?"

Tea couldn't help but laugh. "No silly. It's fun." She paused. "You might fall on your butt a few times though." She giggled.

Yami groaned and rolled his eyes. "Great…" He smiled though. "It sounds fun. Sure. I'll try it. But, if I break my butt you're paying the hospital bills."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Spin Me Round and Round

**A Broken Song, For a Broken World**

**A/n: Thanks for all the REVIEWS! Wow! I was shocked to see how popular this story had turned out! THANKS!**

**Chapter 2: Spin Me Round And Round **

"Hahahaha!" Tea giggled as Yami tripped and fell on his butt for the eightieth-billion time. She bent down and held out her hand to help him up. Gladly, he took it. He felt like a huge ass. He couldn't skate if his life depended on it. He looked at Tea as she pulled him to his feet. "OK. Try to balance yourself." She said. Her hand was still holding Yami's. They both liked how it felt. "Here." She pulled him closer to her body and began to skate. Yami flailed his other arm like a bird with one wing. Tea smiled but didn't let go of him. "One foot and then the other. Like this. Left," She pushed out her left foot and instantly moved forward. "Then right," Tea pushed her right foot out in the same fashion as she did with the left. Yami watched carefully. He swallowed and copied what she had done over and over again until Tea smiled and let go of his hand. He rode off to the top of the ring.

"Woo-hoo!" Yami cheered and threw his fist in the air victoriously. "I did it!" Tea laughed and skated over to the pharaoh.

"Very good." She said. "See, you learn fast." She smiled. "And you're very graceful."

Yami chuckled. "I don't call falling on my butt a thousand times graceful! But whatever you say teacher." The too teens laughed. Suddenly, the lights went out and a huge disco ball came down from the ceiling. "Whoa…" Yami stared at the lights. He was fascinated by all the different colors. The music went on and it was not only Tea's favorite song, but also her dance song.

"'Promiscuous girl'?" Yami made a funny face. "That's your dance song?"

Tea nodded. "Doesn't it rock!" She moved her body to the beat of the song.

"Doesn't promiscuous mean…umm…Trampish?" Yami blushed slightly and Tea laughed.

"You mean Slutty. And yes, the song does mean that." She watched as the Pharaoh's eyes widened.

"D-Do your parents know?"

"Know what? That I'm dancing to a song about a slut? Yeah, they know." She sighed. "Oh, lighten up, Atem! You sound like my grandfather! C'mon, dance with me."

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Some diamonds are blue,**_

_**Chivalry is dead, but you're still kinda cute…**_

Tea began to swing her hips back and forth as her lips matched the lyrics of the song perfectly. Yami smiled as he watched. "I can't dance." He said to Tea. "I don't know how."

"That's a bunch of bull." Tea exclaimed. "Just do what I do."

"Umm…I don't like being provocative."

Tea growled playfully. "Then why do you dress in tight shirts and leather pants?"

Yami smirked. "Tea…"

"Don't' tell me you're embarrassed."

His cheeks flushed.

"Really? Oh my god. I didn't know the great Pharaoh got embarrassed."

"Knock it off."

"I'm just playing around. Dancing is just as easy as skating. Watch." She moved her hips and butt to the rhythm. "Now you try."

"Umm…" Hesitantly, Yami moved his hip to the side and then back to the other. Tea smiled at him.

"Now feel the beat and let's go." She began to skate off, her hips still snaking in and out with the rush of lights and loud music. Yami nodded with a smile and came after her. He grabbed her hand and the two spun in circles. "Whoa…" Tea screamed as they went faster and faster. Yami smiled and laughed as the room began to spin around him. All of the colors were running into one another. All of the voices were being blurred over the humming of the speakers. And all of Atem's fatigue and tension that had been plaguing him washed away with each spin. He laughed harder and Tea laughed too. She had never seen the Pharaoh this happy. And when she thought about it, she found that she was never this happy either. Sweat ran down Yami's face and Tea let go of his left hand to wipe it off. Yami's body temperature began to rise. He was getting hotter and hotter. Tea was getting closer and closer. And finally, their bodies touched. Her hips hit his and for some reason, Yami wanted to scream. It felt so good. Tea rubbed up against him and Yami's hormones skyrocketed. Suddenly, someone had banged into Tea causing her to push into Yami's body. Yami lost balance and they came crashing to the ground. Tea was on top of the pharaoh, her face as red as the neon lights above them and Yami's whole body was covered in sweat. His heart pounded in his chest. Their faces were only inches apart…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANX!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Never Knew It would Matter

**A Broken Song, For a Broken World**

**A/n: Thanks for all the REVIEWS! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Chapter 3: I Never Knew This Would Happen….**

Yami's body temperature began to rise. He was getting hotter and hotter. Tea was getting closer and closer. And finally, their bodies touched. Her hips hit his and for some reason, Yami wanted to scream. It felt so good. Tea rubbed up against him and Yami's hormones skyrocketed. Suddenly, someone had banged into Tea causing her to push into Yami's body. Yami lost balance and they came crashing to the ground. Tea was on top of the pharaoh, her face as red as the neon lights above them and Yami's whole body was covered in sweat. His heart pounded in his chest. Their faces were only inches apart…

Yami couldn't take it anymore and neither could his teenage body. Tea moaned, but was silenced when his lips met hers. She rested her hands upon his chest and Yami let his hands wander all over Tea's body. They separated and panted breathlessly. Neither took their eyes off of each other for a minute. And then, their lips collided again. This kiss was very different from the first. This kiss was filled with passion and lust and desire…

Neither Tea nor Yami realized that the lights had returned. "Hey! Knock it off, you two! Or we'll throw you both out!" A ref yelled as he skated by the teens. Tea opened her eyes and instantly covered her face with embarrassment. She sat up and stood looking at Yami who was still on the ground. His face was scarlet but he was grinning from ear to ear nevertheless. Tea helped him to his feet and to his own misfortune, he fell. She laughed.

"I'm so embarrassed…"He cried. Tea's eyes never left his.

"Did we just kiss? Or was that a dream or something?" Tea asked sheepishly.

"No…" Yami replied. "I think that was real…"

Tea continued to stare into The Pharaoh's crimson lust filled eyes.

"Do you wanna see?"

Tea snapped out of the haze. "See what?" Her face was burning.

"If it was a dream…?" Yami wrapped his arms around Tea's waist and Tea's eyes widened and then closed with pleasure as their lips met again. She let her hands fall around his neck.

"Atem…" Tea panted.

"Yes?" Yami whispered.

"Is doing this…ok?"

Atem thought for a moment. "Well…" His voice trailed off with the beats and flashing lights off the aluminum floor. He smiled at her softly. "Does it feel right to you?" With out hesitation, Tea nodded. "Then, I think this is fine."

"But-"

"You are unsure?"

"Yeah…I mean…This feeling is so…weird." She noticed Yami raise an eyebrow. She giggled. "No!" She shook her head. "It's a good weird!" She laughed. The two were silent for a few minutes. "Pharaoh? Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Tea."

"Well…that was my first kiss…"

Yami smiled. "That's ok…because it was my first as well." The two just looked at each other. Suddenly, Tea latched herself around Atem's chest and hips. Tears were in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Tea? What is the matter? Why on Earth are you crying?"

Tea looked up at the now shocked and worried Pharaoh. "I…I don' know." She smiled. "I'm just so happy I guess…" Yami smiled back and wiped away her warm tears.

"No more crying, Tea." Yami embraced her warmly. "I'm happy too…"

Tea snuggled closer to him. "You don't cry though…right?"

That caught Yami off guard. "Well…uh…I…umm…" He stuttered and blushed bashfully.

Tea laughed. "I'm playing around."

"Oh…I knew that."

"Yeah right!"

_**I'm bringing Sexy Back!**_

_**Yah!**_

_**Those other boys don't know how to act!**_

_**Yah!**_

_**I think it's special, what's behind your back?**_

_**Yah!**_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!**_

_**Yah! Take 'em to the bridge!**_

"Wanna skate some more?" Tea asked.

Atem nodded. "If you wish."

"Actually, I was getting kinda hungry." She said pulling further away from hm.

"Then let's go to the snack bar, unless you want to go some where else to eat?"

"Umm…Let's stay here. I just want to get some nachos." **( A/n: I LOVE NACHOS! YES!...Sorry…) **Tea took the Pharaoh's hand and led him to the snack bar.

"Here, let me pay for you."

"No. You really don't have to do that."

"No. But, I want too. So, I will." He left her to stand in line. Tea sighed. Stubborn streak of the pharaoh has kicked in. Oh well…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Thanks so much for tonight, Atem. I really had a great time." Tea said with a laugh. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

Yami smiled back. "Me too." He opened the passenger's side and held the door open for Tea. She thanked him and them Yami sat in the driver's seat. He looked behind him to see if he could back up. The coast was clear, so he put it in reverse and slowly backed out of the parking lot. It was late, so not many cars were on the road. Yami stopped at a red light and looked over at Tea. She had fallen asleep. He smiled. She looked like an angel. Suddenly, Yami saw the headlights of another car coming closer and closer. Yami's eyes widened and he hit the gas trying to back away and avoid the car. "Oh, SHIT!" Tea opened her eyes just in time to witness their car collide with the other...

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Chapter 4: Singing of Ambulances

A Broken Song, For a Broken World

**A Broken Song, For a Broken World**

**A/n: Thanks for all the REVIEWS!! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!**

**Ok, I am back!! Yes, that is right I am back baby and here 2 stay!! all my updates will be fast, prompt and my stories will be finished!! In fact I have 3 new stories I would like to get all of your lovely opinions on. **

**Chapter 4: The Singing of Ambulances, the Breaking of Hearts**

"Thanks so much for tonight, Atem. I really had a great time." Tea said with a laugh. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

Yami smiled back. "Me too." He opened the passenger's side and held the door open for Tea. She thanked him and them Yami sat in the driver's seat. He looked behind him to see if he could back up. The coast was clear, so he put it in reverse and slowly backed out of the parking lot. It was late, so not many cars were on the road. Yami stopped at a red light and looked over at Tea. She had fallen asleep. He smiled. She looked like an angel. Suddenly, Yami saw the headlights of another car coming closer and closer. Yami's eyes widened and he hit the gas trying to back away and avoid the car. "Oh, SHIT!!" Tea opened her eyes just in time to witness their car collide with the other...

Atem wrapped his arms around Tea right before everything went black for the two teenagers. Fading in and out of conciseness, Yami could hear sirens and he could make out blurry bright lights and panicked voices and faces. His head pounded and his eyes felt like there was superglue trying to keep them shut. He tried to turn his head so that he could see Tea's face. He sat up quickly and awkwardly, causing his whole body's muscle's to ache and pull. "Sir you have to lie back down." But, Atem refused to listen.

"Where is she?! TEA?!" Men with face masks and pale green pajamas tried to constrain Yami, but the pharaoh would not calm down until he knew where Tea was.

"Tea?! TEA?!" Tears filled his eyes as he screamed.

"Please, Yami. Relax." This was the voice of Yugi. Yami listened and stopped his fighting and thrashing against the doctors. "How are you feeling?"

"Where is she?! How is she?! When can I see her?!" Yami spoke so fast and sudden that Yugi could hardly make out any of the words he said, but he had a pretty good idea that he was asking about Tea.

"She's in the bed next to you, Ok? So just relax and sleep and you can see her when she comes out of the ER…"

"ER?! As in emergency room?!" Yami's tears fell as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists bitterly. Yugi didn't really know what to do except stand there and put his hand on the pharaoh's shoulder as he cried. "Oh, Yugi, this is all my fault. Tea is hurt and it's all because of me. I can't do anything right. I can't even take the girl I like out on a simple date without screwing everything up!" He began to sob harder. When the Pharaoh was finally all set up in his room Yugi sat next to him and sighed sadly as Atem cried into his chest.

"Shhh…it's OK, Yami. Everything will be OK…" After a few minutes, Atem regained his composure and sat up. He wiped his eyes and looked at the empty bed across the dull white room.

"So how bad is Tea?"

Yugi did not answer.

"Yugi," Yami swallowed bitterly. "I asked you a question. How bad is Tea?"

"Let's not discuss this now Yami." Yugi looked away and down at the floor. Yami growled and grabbed at Yugi's arm.

"Yugi! You tell me what is wrong with her! You tell me right now!" Yami's eyes burned with a deep intense fiery rage. Yugi swallowed hard and sighed loudly.

"Yami please. Please just not now…" His voice quivered and tears began to fill within the smaller boy's eyes. Yami let go of his hold on him.

"She's not going to die…right?" Yami whispered letting his arms drop to his lap.

Yugi could only shake his head. "No. She isn't going to die…" he choked out softly.

"Well then how bad is it? Please tell me…"

"She's…paralyzed Yami…" Yugi watched as the pharaoh's crimson eyes widened and his eyebrows seemed to twitch into a saddened expression. "She might not ever walk again…" Yugi could hear Yami choke on a sob, but then he could hear the sound on gagging. Without much warning, Yami turned his head away from Yugi, doubled over and vomited all over the once pristine and white bleached floor.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**


End file.
